1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical neuromuscular stimulation for controlling urinary incontinence in women. In particular, the present invention is a two-piece vaginal electrode having a carrier and snap-on electrode pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical neuromuscular stimulation, whereby motor nerve fibers are electrically stimulated by means of transcutaneously applied pulses of electrical current to cause contraction of muscles the fibers innervate, is widely used to assist persons afflicted with motor dysfunctions in performing muscle contraction maneuvers. This technique is also used to re-educate patients in the proper use of the dysfunctional muscles.
For example, in cases in which urinary incontinence in women is caused by the patient's inability to properly contract the external sphincter of the urethra, it has been shown that neuromuscular stimulation of the dysfunctional muscles by means of a vaginal or anal electrode can effectively prevent the unwanted flow of urine. Furthermore, through the use of such an electrode some patients can educate themselves to voluntarily or automatically impede the flow of urine.
Electrical stimulators for controlling urinary incontinence generally include a vaginal plug with one or more electrodes in the form of conductive metal rings. When the plug is inserted, electrodes contact the vaginal wall. A cable extends from the plug to a controller or stimulator which generates the stimulation signals. The controller is typically worn externally, attached to clothing.
There is a continuing need for improved vaginal electrodes which can be used to prevent the unwanted flow of urine. In addition to being effective, the electrodes must be convenient to use. The device must therefore be easy to insert and extract. To ensure proper hygiene, the stimulator should be capable of being easily cleaned. To be commercially viable, the electrode must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.